Indiana Jones and the Journal of the Whills
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: A tribute for the 35th anniversary of Star Wars. Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, and Mutt Williams discover the history of a galaxy far, far away...


1957

Indiana Jones brought his son Mutt and his wife Marion to the Well of Souls. He and Marion had been in this place two decades prior, during an adventure that revolved around the Ark of Covenant. Now, Mutt was obsessed with the symbols that kept appearing in his head. When he had sketched the symbols, it reminded his parents of the hieroglyphs in the Well of Souls.

"They've got to be in here," Mutt said. "They've got to be in here."

"They are in here, don't worry," Indy said.

"I'm really worried about him," Marion said. "Just listen to how fast he talks."

"He doesn't use drugs, does he?" Indy asked.

"I raised him better than that," Marion said.

"And he quit school?" Indy joked.

Marion gave her husband a slight hit on the shoulder. Her husband carried his whip and his trademark fedora, like always.

"There," Indy pointed.

Mutt looked where his father was pointing and spotted the hieroglyphs. He could see them on a pillar and on a wall. He ran up to them and rubbed the symbols.

"These aren't the only symbols I've dreamed of," Mutt confessed.

"What do you mean?" Marion asked.

"I've also dreamed of symbols that were written on paper..."

As his son uttered that last sentence, Indiana Jones spotted a journal on the ground. He picked it up.

"That's strange," Indy said. "This wasn't here last time."

He flipped through the pages. He did not recognize any of this writing. It did not look like any language from Earth. He handed the journal to Mutt.

"What does it say?" Mutt asked.

"Might as well be chicken scratches, kid. That writing is from out of his world."

Mutt began flipping rapidly through the pages. After a couple of seconds, he paused to place his finger on a passage. He seemed to be processing the symbols in his mind. He moved his finger across the characters as he read aloud.

"'...And in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as: THE SON OF THE SUNS'."

"Speaking of which, what the hell is going on with my son," Indy said aloud. "You better start from the beginning."

Mutt seemed to have ignored his father's remark. He read another sentence.

"'The Old Republic was the Republic of legend, greater than distance or time. No need to know where it was or whence it came, only to know that... it was the Republic'."

"I wonder if those inter-dimensional aliens we saw left behind some sort of magic that has given you this ability," Indy hypothosized.

Indy began to examine the hieroglyphs closely. The more he looked at them, the clearer their original forms appeared in his mind. He had brief visions of two mechanical beings. One was gold and the size of an average human. The other was short and had a color scheme that was dominated by blue. He looked back at Mutt, who began to point at the hieroglyphs.

"C-3PO," he said. "Human-cyborg relations. His counterpart, R2-D2, was interviewed by the Ancient Order of the Whills. They recorded a history of what happened to a family a long time ago, in a galazy far, far away..."

"For all we know, this history could have events from 1783 to 1819 or something."

Mutt read more of the journal, and his parents listened. Indy enjoyed hearing about a smuggler named Han Solo and his co-pilot, Chewbacca.

"This is so bizarre," Marion said. "How did it get here?"

"Perhaps aliens met other aliens," Indy said. "Or maybe there was some sort of migration. Who knows? The whole universe is a mystery. That's what makes it something worth living in."

"What should we do with the journal?" Mutt asked.

"I doubt anyone would believe what it has to say. Read it all and transcribe it in English. Then keep it somewhere safe. Hopefully someone will believe it in the future."

Sixteen years later, when fragments of the copies of the transcriptions were blown out of a window, someone did just that. This believer would have recurring visions until he was sure that he interpreted the history correctly. This was the Will of the Force.


End file.
